HellSimp: Another story
by Simpsonspuppy
Summary: Everything goes peaceful until Alex Helena  comes back from the dead and swores revenge on the 3 organizations. Will the have to team up to stop her and her huge army or just go crazy? I dont own Hellsing or the Simpsons.
1. Meet  Hellsing and the Isacariot

It was a quite and peaceful day in England. There was no trouble between the Iscariot and Hellsing. Neither was the Millennium bothering them in their shenanigans. Meanwhile, at Hellsing, it was a busy day like always.

" Alucard! ALLUUCCARRRDD!" yelled Integra.

Out came a tall man, with a red hat, coat, suit and black boots. He had red curly hair and big feet, before he became Alucard, he was Bob.

" Yes, my master?"

"Has the police girl drank any blood lately?"

" No…. not yet I can't get her to."

" She might drink blood when she starts to become crazed and weak." Said Integra with a determined smile.

"Hey Missy! I heard that!"

Out came a beautiful woman, she had curly blue hair wrapped into a ponytail, and wearing a Hellsing uniform and boots.

"Police girl! Do you have better things to do like your mission or reading Shakespeare rather then spying on us?"

"My name is Marge, Mr. Alucard or what ever the bajeebies they name you."

"My name is just Alucard. You are still going to be named Police girl." Alucard smirked.

Marge sighed and went back to her duties, and when she went out the door, there standing was Homer Bernadette.

"Hey sweet cakes. Guess we are still going to be working together, eh? Hehehe!"

Marge made a sound so she can show Homer that she's extremely pissed off at him.

"Miss Victoria?"

Out from the shadows came out, Abraham Dorneaz.

" Your Harkonnen is upgraded, and I need to take a nap." Walter moaned in pain while he walk slowly to his room to go to sleep. Abe was getting old cause of his back pains and his medicine.

At the Iscariot, there was a crazy Scottish priest that he always that he can defeat Alucard, and his name was William Anderson or Willie other people preferred.

"I get ya, you evil blooding-sucking demon." Willie started to hit the garbage can and pretended it was Alucard.

"Anderson!"

"Oh no, if Father Maxwell sees me fighting the garbage can again, I'll be sent to the Crazy priest institution again!" Willie stopped fighting the garbage can and pretended he was taking out the trash.

Out came a priest who was also crazy, but wasn't sent to the institution cause he can do whatever he wants to. His name was Timothy Maxwell, the crazy-ass priest.

"Anderson! Were you fighting the garbage can again?"

"N-No, Father Maxwell. I-I was taking out the trash!" Willie nervously smiled.

"Oh really? Well, Bienkel told me that he took out the trash today early this morning.

"No he didn't! He's lying to you, Father."

"Oh really? Let's go ask him shall we?" "Bienkel! Front and center!"

Out came a priest who was kinda short, had spiky blond hair and had a boyish laugh.

"What's up Father Timothy?"

"It's Maxwell, and didn't you take out the trash today."

"Yes and No, I took it out yesterday. Bwhahaha!"

"Anderson! You're in big trouble!"

"Bienkel! Why you little-" Willie started to choke Bienkel and then Maxwell tried to break out the fight. Then, came a nun who was kinda short too, had black long hair, and glasses.

"Anderson! Please stop choking Bienkel!" Yumiko pleaded but then her glasses were knocked out by Anderson on accident, this wasn't good cause Yumiko had a personality disorder and when she was knocked out or her glasses were knocked out, she became Jessica not Yumiko.

"Okay, listen up Anderson! You better let go of Bienkel or I'll rip you to pieces!" Jessica snarled.

"Jeez, Lassie. Okay then." Anderson left. Maxwell shrugged and left, then everyone went back to their duties.


	2. Don't forget the Millenium

Oh! And let's not forget the Millennium! They are the antagonists in this story, but not the main though. As Fat Major was hungry, he decided to call Frink (or Doc) to get him some food. Major's real name was Montana Tony but everyone calls him Fat Major. He had an Italian accent, but was kind of mixed with a German accent which was hilarious.

"Doc! Get me the left over pizza ve got yesterday!"

"Right away, Herr Major, glavin!" Doc went him to get Major some pizza, Doc was a strange fellow, he was thin and a torso less shirt, lab coat and had a nerdy voice. Doc gave Major the pizza slice and then stood next to Captain Johnny.

"Johnny, do you even talk?"

"I ain't saying nothin', Doc."

While those men were chatting away, behind Major was a cat girl named Lauradinger, she hid behind Major's chair and decided to scare him.

"Boo!"

"AHHH! "

"Lauradinger!" Doc went up to her and carried her on the collar of her shirt and scolded her on her behavior.

" It's okay,Doc. Besides I acted like that when I was younger." Major went up to pet and scratch Laura behind the ears.

"But-But!" Doc stammered.

"Hey! Whats going on here?" Out came a man with a pink shirt, sleeves rolled up, has tattoos on the right side of his body, right eye color was different and the white of the eye was black, he had a scythe and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ah, Gutentag Frankie Blitz. How's was your rest?" Major replied and gave Frankie a hug.

"Sucked. I'm messed up, I have tattoos on half of my body, my eye is deformed, and I'm smoking 24/7!" Frankie pushed Major away lightly and then a person emerged from the shadows and said to Frankie:

"Don't push yourself Frankie, thinking that you're a monster, inside you are beautiful." That person was Lisa Van Winkle. She always wanted to think Frankie was a better person rather then a low-life loser, she was abit short like Bienkel and Yumiko, she had long black hair and glasses, and her weapon she always carry with was a musket.

Frankie went up to Lisa and replied:

" Oh really? What you said was nothing like me and never will be!"

"Ohhh,burned!" Out came two guys, they were both brothers and they were called the Valentine brothers or otherwise Legs and Louie.

"B****, you'll never get this man's heart, he doesn't like you, HAHA!" Louie started to laugh at her.

"Shut up, Louie! You made that up!" Lisa started to get aggressive with Louie over here.

"Would you people please stop fighting?" Legs tried to break up the fight.

Everyone starts to argue until Major started to yell at then to be quiet.

"Look here, if we keep fightin', Hellsing or the Iscariot will kick our hintern! Got it? Now schnell,schnell! Back to work!"

Everyone groaned and was do as they were told.


	3. Integra's past

Now that's all over introducing the 3 organizations. But what you may wonder is why Integra is serious all the time and why she's the head of Hellsing even though she is 22 years old. At a young age, she became the head of the Hellsing organization at 13 after her father died from age and illness. But then her uncle, Joe and his guards wanted to kill Integra so he can have the organization to himself. Here's the story:

In the Hellsing organization's master's bedroom:

"And I want…. my…...daughter…Integra…to take care of the organization, and my brother Joe, I want him if anything happens to Integra, to be the head of the organization." As Montgomery Hellsing was dying in an emotional and distressed way, Montgomery had a big nose but Integra looked more like her mother. Joe or Quimby as other call him, he didn't like Integra cause he thought she was a brat and she would be a horrible leader.

"Er-don't worry my brother. Everything will be just fine." Joe turned his back so did the guards, Joe told them his plan about taking over Hellsing.

"Ah, men. It's time to dispose Integra so I can control Hellsing and England!" Joe and his guards, Lenny and Carl, laughed in evil.

"Umm, Joe? I'm not dead yet." Montgomery wanted to inform him.

"Oh ar-any last words?" Nervous, Joe didn't wanted Montgomery to find out that he was trying to eliminate Integra.

"No, I just wanted to know if you were paying attention and –Bleh!" Montgomery had just died and now everyone is praying that his soul will be in heaven.

The doctor's took Montgomery's corpse and put it in a coffin and was placed into a cemetery. Up in the air vents was young Integra, she had heard the whole conversion and decided to go to the basement, since her father had told her that its something very special was there and she had to hurry quick when she heard her uncle and the guards were going into the gun room. As that was taken care of, Joe and his guards went to get a couple of pistols so they can deal with Integra.

When Integra was finally in the basement, she opened the door from the vent and jumped out. She started to run so her uncle won't catch up to her. Meanwhile upstairs, were Joe and his guards were.

"Did you er- find Integra?"

"Not yet, boss. We checked everywhere, the dining room, the library, the kitchen, everywhere!" Lenny said in disappointment.

"Well there is the last place to look, the basement. I don't know what my brother experimented in his lab, but I know she's there." They went downstairs to go and get Integra, while she was running, she came across a door and it was filled with lock combinations, she remembered what her father told her about the combinations, so she tried to open them as quick as possible.

"Integra…Integra… where are you, little brat!"

"Shhhhhh, she might hear us!" Lenny quieted Joe down. But Integra wasn't that easy to fool, she already heard them coming so she tried to open the door but it was too difficult to open compared to her.

"Integra…. What a pleasant surprise, now come over here to your Uncle Joe and give in your possession of Hellsing, okay missy?" Joe told her in a calm voice under his moustache.

"No! You just want the fame and money, not the responsibility of the organization!" Integra aggressively answered. Integra quickly opened the door and ran in there, while her uncle was behind her. While down, Joe noticed a weird corpse and told Carl to pick it up.

"Nah, it's just some weirdo's corpse." Then Carl dropped it and turned to Integra, like Joe and Lenny.

"Okay, Integra if you don't want to give in, well of course then I have to kill you like your father said, if anything bad happens to Integra, well I own the place." Joe cocked his gun and started to aim at Integra but it only shot her on her right arm and blood splurged out and some blood went on the corpse.

"Integra, say what you have to say before you die." Joe started to smirk and point the gun at her. But then, Lenny started to freak out like he saw a ghost.

"I-I saw the corpse move! It moved!" Lenny pointed his finger at the corpse and it was moving!

"He…he…..he…." The corpse was licking the blood off the floor and enjoying it.

"Guards, kill that vampire!" Lenny and Carl started their guns and started shooting at the vampire, but their bullets had no effect on the vampire. The vampire broke its latches that were tied from his arms and swiftly attacked the guards. He was too quick for them, and he pulled out Lenny's throat and ripped apart Carl. Joe started to shake uncontrollably and fell to the floor and crawled to the wall with his gun pointing at the vampire. Integra took one of the guard's gun to protect herself.

"W-who a-are you?" Joe started to cry and was afraid to die. The vampire started to chuckle and then he started to laugh.

"He…he…he HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm the king of vampires, I am Alucard! That's what Montgomery had named me." Alucard threw a swift punch at Joe but only cutted off his mustache.

"Hey, thanks for trim!" Joe was feeling a little anxious but better.

"What? You should be afraid of me! You worthless selfish scum! You shouldn't deserve to live!" Alucard started to get closer to Joe and then picked him up at the collar, punched him through his stomach, slit his throat, ripped his left cheek out, and pierced his heart with his hand. Joe was shaking in fear and crying with lots of tears in his eyes.

"Ack….Ack….Ak…..(sniff)…." Joe started to sob until Alucard couldn't take it any more.

"You're going to die anyway. I hate seeing people cry when their life is ending." Alucard then decided to drink all of his blood until he was fully dead. Alucard dropped the body and started to walk toward Integra.

"Stop! I have a gun!" Alucard laughed at her and went closer until they met face to face.

"I am Integra Windgates Hellsing and I command you to-to listen to me!" Alucard stopped and then started to laugh again.

"That's what I like to hear from a real master." Alucard stood on one knee to show respect.

"Now, can you help me with these bodies?"

"You're wish is my command, master." Alucard got three sacks and put each body in them, and then Integra and Alucard went upstairs and before they went the door, Abraham was in front of the door, arms folded. Most people call him Skinner cause he's strict and he will skin you if you get him aggravated everyday.

"What's in the sack, Miss Integra?"

"Garbage,why?"

"Why do I smell blood?" He opened the sack and saw a dead body, so he told Alucard and Integra to give then a proper burial and when they get home they will have a time-out.

"Buut,Skinner…"

"No buts young lady, now dispose your uncle and his guards at the cemetery, now!"

Integra moaned and do as she was told and this is how Integra got to be head of her father's organization.


End file.
